


I Get Off

by Eileithyia_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda based on the song I Get Off by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece

As the Thousand Sunny sailed ever closer to Dressrosa, the more uneasy Trafalgar Law found himself. Law's mind was as sharp as his nodachi, but he knew the limits of his ability; for this reason, he had pinned certain hopes on Vice Admiral Smoker.

Law could taste bile in the back of his throat, his stomach was knotted so tightly. The terrifying thought of meeting with Doflamingo loomed over him, much as the man himself would when their encounter took place. He felt tense, as if the very strings of Shichibukai were wrapped around his throat, and he was doing all in her power to not move, to not let it tear him apart. He was uneasy, to say the least, constantly willing his old wounds to stay closed. Law knew he would have to keep his emotions in check for his plan to work, and the prospect of keeping calm darken his mood, if that was at all possible.

After a noisy evening meal, Trafalgar Law stepped out of the galley, leaving all but a few still inside. He leant against the handrail and watched as his ally played loudly, like a child, on tree swing below. Was this really the same man he had met on Sabaody? The same fearless pirate who had punched one of the Tenryubito? He found it had to believe, but hoped that same might and tenacity would shine through when the time came.

Law was just about to head up to the library, to retire for the evening, when the sight of the Strawhat's navigator grabbed his attention. He watched her ascend the stairs to her quarters, his eyes slowly travelled up her long legs, and remained fixed on her sky blue and white shorts as her hips swayed with every step. Without a word, she disappeared inside the dark room and shut the door behind her.

Nami navigated the darkness of her quarters with ease. Neither Robin or herself were messy, so she didn't have to worry about tripping over anything. As she got to her bed, Nami leant forward to switch on her lamp when she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye; a silhouette, perched outside the galley. She studied the figure before turning on the light, and noticed that Law's gaze was aimed towards her quarters, searching the darkened windows.

The hour was late, there was only one reason she would be entering her room at that time. Was he really trying to sneak a peek? That question caused Nami's heart to race. He was always so meticulous, never interested in anything but his plans. The idea of holding his attention, having his eyes upon her, excited her in a way she could not have anticipated. Nami switched on the lamp, and pretended she did not know he was watching.

Just as Law was about to move, the room quickly lit up, and his eye's instantly found Nami. She was bent forward in his direction, moving something from off her bed. Despite Law's mind constantly telling himself that he needed to gather his thoughts, to focus on what must be done tomorrow and solidify his concentration, his body refused to listen.

His eyes focused on the line of her cleavage, pointing to the word 'Heat' on her pink t-shirt, and he suddenly felt that heat boil up within himself. His mouth became dry as she removed her top and walked around to the other side of her bed in nothing but her underwear. He licked his lips, then swallowed, trying to control his breathing as he continued to watch.

Joyful laughter pulled his attention to the lawn deck below. A slight panic rushed through him at the prospect of being caught, but he was safe. Luffy was on his back on the deck, seemingly having fallen from the swing. Law decided then that he had better go up to the library, before he was caught, or before the adrenaline in his system urged him to listen to what his body was beginning to crave.

He gave a final glance to Nami's window before he left, and once again found himself fixed in place by what he saw. Nami stood facing away from him, her orange hair cascading down her bare back and shoulders. As she lifted her arms to put on her pyjama top, Law felt his heart quicken, and his cheeks warm as he caught the sight of the swell of her breasts. 'If all goes well in Dressrosa, I'm going to make the most of this alliance.' Law promised himself. Then watched as Nami leant forward and switch off her bedroom light.

Nami quickly looked out of the window the moment that darkness flooded the room. Law remained at the handrail, eyes still cast towards her window before he generated his room, and disappeared. 'That's one hundred thousand belli he owes me.' Nami smiled to herself, excited by much more than the anticipation of money. 


End file.
